wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Glacier
Queen Glacier is the current queen of the IceWings. She is tall with white scales and piercing, arctic blue eyes. Glacier was allied with Princess Blaze in the great war, although this was because Blaze would give her a large portion of the Kingdom of Sand if she helped her win the war (which was too cold for SandWings to comfortably live in). Blaze thinks Glacier will protect her over anything. and for anything. Description Glacier has arctic-blue eyes. Her wings and horns glitter when it's snowing and the spikes at the end of her tail are as sharp as icicles. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom Although she did not formally appear, Glacier and her troops approached the cave the dragonets were temporarily occupying in the Ice Kingdom. Blaze encouraged the dragonets to stay and meet Queen Glacier, but they decide to leave in fear of being imprisoned again and possibly dying in the dungeons, after being imprisoned twice previously. The Dark Secret In the epilogue, Queen Glacier met with Blaze outside of her palace to discuss the dragonets. She threatened to kill the dragonets if they didn't choose her ally as the next SandWing queen, since that would demoralize her dragons. The Brightest Night Queen Glacier was present when the dragonets attempted to choose a SandWing queen. When Blister challenged Blaze to a duel, Blaze begged Glacier to fight for her. Queen Glacier wanted the land Blaze was offering, and she didn't want to neighbor a kingdom ruled by Blister, but she also wanted to be just and fair. She apologized to Blaze, but said it was her fight, giving the assumption that she is a honest and fair ruler. [[Winter Turning|''Winter Turning]] She is seen flying back to the Ice palace after meeting with Queen Glory about Icicle. She asks Winter to tell her his side of the story after remarking that Glory was different than other queens because most would demand Icicle's execution for killing one of her subjects, while Glory was willing to negotiate (Glory asked for a piece of the Moon Tree). Glacier wishes Winter luck in the Trial. Personality Queen Glacier is a fair queen who puts her tribe before anything else. She allied her tribe with Blaze due not to her liking of the SandWing princess, but because of the promise of territory for her IceWings. But when the time came, she let Blaze fight her own battle, which shows she is just and fair. At one point, she did mention that she would kill the dragonets of destiny only if she had to. According to Blaze, she once literally ripped the wings off a SkyWing assassin before killing him to save her. She appears to be one of the kinder queens in Pyrrhia. She is good at putting together clues and figuring things out but can get raged sometimes. Quotes "No one can be trusted with this information until we make a decision." "We're going to kill all of them, if we must." ''- About the NightWings ''"Indeed. We don't want them telling anyone they've chosen Blister. It would be very demoralizing for our dragons." Gallery IceWing.jpg|Typical IceWing by Joy Ang Cccccold copy.png|Blaze and Glacier, art by Hawky 153_-_Glacier_Perito_Moreno_-_Grotte_glaciaire_-_Janvier_2010.jpg|A glacier, by Martin St-Amant - Wikipedia - CC-BY-SA-3.0 Queen Glacier of the IceWings.png|by Queen Terra Flying icewing.jpg|IceWing Screen Shot 2015-02-14 at 7.24.24 PM.png DSCF3437.JPG coloredIceWing.png Blaze and glacier .jpg|Blaze And Queen Glacier|link=Princess Blaze opt.jpg|a glacier Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Dragon Royalty